Venom Mega Morph
VENOM MEGA MORPH Venom's robot turns into the Spider-Smasher, a vehicle that looks extremely similar to Spider-Man's Arachno-Fighter. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 3D8, Team 3D6 Distinctions Built to Stalk Giant Robots, Forged By Adversity, Imprinted on Venom Power Sets SYMBIOTIC MEGA MORPH Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Morphing D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Imprint Pilot. Spend a die from the doom pool to power up Mega Morph for the duration of the scene. Mega Morph gains the affiliation dice and specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilot. Physical Stress taken by Mega Morph may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: Spider-Smasher Configuration. Shut down Subsonic Flight to step up Enhanced Speed by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, pressure, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Symbio-Stealth. Sensors cannot be used in a reaction against a dice pool including a Stak Tech Mega Morph power. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Stak Tech Mega Morph power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Mega Morph Power Drain Shut Down all other power sets when activating Mega Morph. Shut down Mega Morph to recover power sets. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Mega Morph only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Sonic Vulnerability. After making a reaction against fire-based or sonic-based attacks, take emotional stress equal to the attack’s effect die -1, regardless of physical stress taken. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Stark Tech Mega Morph power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Missiles D8, Weapon D8, Web Launcher D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Dangerous. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Envlop. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting a web-related complication on a target. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilot Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Mega Morph Category:Battlesuits